Jack M. Taikutsushita
Appearance Jack is a 6"4' tall man, with a very light complexion, and large messy hair that runs down the length of his head. Despite being in his forties, Jack has somewhat retained his youth appearance, as well as his love for weapons. While the weapons on his back may not always be the same, his proficiency with them is all of the highest calibers. Personality Twenty years later, Jack is more or less the same guy he was back then. Jack can be seen as distant and aloof to most people, but he genuinely does care about the well being of others, although he'll rarely show it. He's managed to kick his drinking and gambling addiction for the most part, although he does seem to keep a flask on his person at all times for some reason. Since becoming a Shicibukai, he seems to have become depressed and doing exactly as he's instructed, whether he agrees with the orders or not. His one wish is that his son, who he had to abandon to keep safe from the World Government, is alive and well somewhere in the world. Biography Backstory Jack was just a normal kid growing up in the East Blue. He played all day, came home to a loving family every night, and dreamed of seeing the world until the next day. Through the years, however, his relationship with his family became constrained. He would always argue with his mom and fight with his dad. Eventually, it got to the point that he eagerly left home to see the world with his own eyes at the age of 19. Over the few years, Jack hasn't managed to travel very far, or make much money because of the gambling and drinking problem he developed over the years. He eventually managed to make it into the city of Havanna, hoping to see if he could manage to strike it rich or at least make a few bucks while he's here. Old RP Harmony Festival(Day One): Jack manages to wander his way into town, happy that he's finally found his way into a brand new place. Full of happy people all excited about the festival, Jack was sure that things were starting to look up. Well, that was until he lost 200 gold at the gambling table. After his humiliating loses Jack, finds his way to the bar, falling back into his old habit of gambling away his money and then using the rest to drink his troubles away. However, he comes across the odd pair of a Business Man and a Monk and overhears their conversation. After eavesdropping for a few moments he finally speaks to them, coming into an odd partnership of a corrupt business man, a lecherous monk, and a gambler with bad luck. Harmony Festival(Day Two): Jack and one of his new cohorts, Thogretor Windsailor, challenged to battle Viking to battle. At first, the battle seemed easy, as the effortlessly dodged every attack and landing everything they threw at him. Then, the Viking drank some weird potion causing him to become enraged and almost killing them with one swing. On the brink of death, The duo was saved by an unknown sniper. The pair managed to get 50 gold and the Viking's axe and traded it in for an iron sword for Jack to use. Harmony Festival(Day Three): Jack challenged a Chi-Master to a fight and lost...horribly. Despite this, the man decided to give him 200 gold and offered to train him. Later on in the town square, he met a really pushy guy and a man claiming to be a marine. Week 1(Day One): He took a job to deliver a message to a man in Brenn named Troy. However, he just asked Lahduk to deliver it instead. Later on that day he began took up a stock boy jobin the armory to help out Old Man Marcel. He was so pleased with the job he did that hegave him some bonus pay. In the evening he thenmet up with his Chi-Masterto begin training. And after conversing with a fellow student he began his chi training, which allowed him to learn the basics of chi blocking. Week 1(Day Two): He started out the day working at the armory and learned the basics of making armor. Afterwards, he went down to the docks to help out with the relief effort. After yelling at all the workers, and saving a guy from sudden death, he managed to pull it all together and get the first dock finished. as well as made a profit of 50 gold. Week 1(Day Three: Part 1): At the start of the day, he conversed with Thogretor about Enzo joining the crew before discussing the map he found. After conversing with a hooded man, and wasting his time, he met up with Thogretor again and went deep sea diving. They managed to get a net full of fish, turtles, and 3 pearls estimated to be worth around 85 gold each. The fish managed to sell for about 30 gold total. After heading to an inn and washing off he decided to go to the town square and sparred an unknown person and after he match was practically at a stand still he switched from bronze knuckle dusters to his iron sword and took an easy victory. Week 1(Day Three: Part 2): Later he resumed his conversation with the hooded man and discovered that the man he asked Lahduk to deliver the letter to was actually a wanted man. After managing to get two horses he and Thogretor set out to Brenn to try and find one of them. It was during this day that the best moment ever occurred. Later he took on a giant goblin, acquired his steel claymore, and became co-king of the goblins. Week 1(Day Four): After arriving in the town of Brenn, he talks to the local bartender about Troy and everyone in the town seems to freak out. A while later he comes back and the bartender reveals that Troy has done many bad things and that everyone is afraid of him. Time Skip Somewhere over the past 20 years, Jack at some point became a feared pirate, attacking anyone who had slaves. Whether or not Jack realized it, this eventually meant attacking world nobles. Obviously, the World Government did not take kindly to Jack attacking world nobles, which is why he went into hiding for about ten years within a deserted island on the Grand Line. After managing to not get caught for many years, he was eventually forced into servitude as a Shichibukai, though most probably think he simply got scared and took the easy way out instead of being put into jail or being executed. He's currently been a Warlord for at least six years now. Jack's presence in any area is a signal to all living there that they are going to die. While it would be unwise to say he can single handily cause more damage than a buster call, his bad luck means that unpredictable circumstances can occur. Character Stats Combat Style Jack is a master of a wide plethora of combat styles, allowing him to properly deal with almost any threat. He's a blacksmith by trade, allowing him to know the construction and makeup of most materials and has enough skill with anything with a blade to still be a formidable foe to those of equal skill. His blade of choice, however, as always been a katana. With hand-to-hand combat, Jack has been shown time and time again to be a drop down heavy brawler who has no trouble getting into the thick of things. While he has no problem dodging, he has no problem simply taking a hit and charging forward. And with his ungodly levels of stamina and durability, this is usually his best choice. He hits hard and will simply smash through one's defenses rather than going around them. When enough alcohol is consumed Jack's movements become almost unpredictable making him seem to dodge and offensively pressure and opponent far harder than he normally would. Jack's biggest hang up both in combat and life is his luck. Since the day he left the nest Jack seems to have been cursed with an almost unnaturally streak of neurotic luck. There will be days where he'll randomly shoot in the sky and kill some random pirate and make a fortune and there will be days where he can blow up a house by turning on a faucet. This level of unpredictability luck makes it not only a bad idea to fight Jack but to be anywhere near him. Items * Numerous amount of Bladed Weaponry * Numerous amount of Gloved Weaponry * A picture of his wife and son. * A flask that probably contains some kind of alcoholic liquid. Category:Pirate Category:NPC Category:Shichibukai